Reluctant Friends from Another Land
by MantaI-305Apollo'sChariot
Summary: Elsa finds herself in the woods outside the fence of District 12 and can't find Anna. Katniss sees her and reluctantly shows her the way back to District 12. As Elsa searches for her sister, she becomes friends with Katniss, who has a little sister of her own. Can the Mockingjay and the Snow Queen ally with each other to take the Capitol and get Elsa and Anna back home?


**EDITED/UPDATED FIRST CHAPTER 8/11/17**

 **A/N: Thanks for checking out my story. This whole plotline originated when I first read The Hunger Games trilogy that Katniss and Elsa might be good friends. Not immediately, since neither of them are any too keen on strangers, but still. They both have little sisters they love dearly; they both even do the concealing emotions thing. And can you imagine how much help Elsa's powers could be to the rebellion in Panem? I think the Mockingjay and the Snow Queen could be a great team for the rebels trying to take the Capitol.:) Anyways...**

 **This story is post-Frozen and post-The Hunger Games. Assume we're picking up the story in Panem right before Katniss would have met Bonnie and Twill in the woods in Catching Fire. So I'm veering out of THG canon partway into Catching Fire. (Spoiler right now: Prim isn't going to die.:P)**

 **There will be NO canon pairings. Period. And of the canon pairings, there will only be a bit of KatnissxPeeta and AnnaxKristoff. I don't like writing romance anyhow.:P**

 **In this story, Katniss knows a bit more about the rebellion than she does in Catching Fire, just saying.:)**

 **After the changes/edits, I've changed the way Elsa and Anna end up in Panem, and added some details. "New" version is actually branching off from my Frozen timeline, making an AU of the original timeline (not canon, my storyverse) from an event that actually hasn't occurred yet but am writing the 'original' version of right now. I know this sounds weirdly complicated, but it should be perfectly fine without reading any of my other stories, although it might be more enjoyable if you have. I will happily answer any questions about the storyverse, though.:)**

 **On to the story!**

 _ **Elsa**_

"Anna, you should just give that crystal thing back to those white trolls," I say for the third time as we stand in the center of this cave…thing. "They aren't trustworthy-they've tried to kill us! I'm not touching it! What if it sends us to some weird destination and we can't get home?"

"It's a alternate dimension crystal, Elsa. They said as long as you're holding it, you'll always be able to get back home," Anna says. She drops her voice to a whisper as she adds, "It'll at least get us out of here anyways."

I'm not convinced. I do want to get us out of here more than anything, but if it belongs to those white trolls, then it is probably bad and I don't trust it. What if it's a one-way trip and we can't get back to Arendelle? I'd have grabbed that crystal in a second when I was younger, but not now. I frown at the crystal as it pulses in different colors. "Anna…please just get that away from both of us. How do you know where you'll end up if you use it?" I ask.

Anna holds the crystal out again, and I back away. "Elsa, let's just try it once, 'kay? If we don't like where we end up, we'll just try again," she offers. She closes her eyes, holding the crystal tightly, and says, "We wish we could go home to Arendelle and-"

"No, Elsa doesn't wish any such thing!" I shout, even though technically I do.

I'm too late, in any event. I step back from the spinning rainbow vortex that's appeared out of nowhere, but Anna disappears and I can't leave her alone in wherever that horrid crystal thing takes her. Somehow I can feel it in my bones that it will not take us home to Arendelle. From what I know about the white trolls, we'll probably end up someplace awful instead.

There are colors, colors everywhere…bright neon colors, pastels…every color I can imagine. But I can't see Anna anywhere, and I feel like I'm falling into oblivion. My stomach drops, like I've gone down a large drop on a thrill ride. Usually I love that sensation, but now I hate it. I don't know where I'm going, and I can't find my sister. Where is she? She disappeared into this…rainbow vortex thing only a second before I did. Maybe we're going to die and this is some elaborate way for the white trolls to do that to us.

"Elsa…Elsa…I can see you!" Anna's voice calls.

I see Anna far below me, but I can't reach her. I hear her say she'll find me when we land-what does that mean? land where?-and then all the colors disappear and I land hard on something.

Everything seems blurry, but I can see that I'm in a forest by a lake. Where am I? I scramble to my feet and begin observing my surroundings more closely. I don't see Anna anywhere, and it strikes me that I shouldn't call for her since I don't have any idea where I am. Maybe Anna is nearby and I just don't see her.

I can feel my heart pounding when I spot someone only a few yards away from me. And she's not Anna. She's armed with a bow and arrows, and she's pointing it at me. I hold up my hands and call out, "Please don't shoot! I won't hurt you if you don't try to hurt me." I'm bluffing; I'll just put up an ice wall if the girl shoots, but she doesn't know that. I just want to ask her where on earth I am.

* * *

 _ **Katniss**_

I'm only a few yards from that girl, and I can see she has no weapon. No one except Gale and me are ever in the woods. She's wearing some sparkling blue dress that's about as unsuitable for the woods as you can get, and I'm sure she's not from District 12. I know I'd remember someone with that identifying platinum hair-it's far lighter than Prim's-and besides, those clothes look expensive. Nobody here would be able to afford such a thing. And, she should be freezing to death in that light dress out here in the snow, but she doesn't even look like she's shivering. She also spoke in a language I don't recognize. I think the Capitol could have sent her after me or something, but she just looks scared, although she's hiding it well. I doubt most people would be able to tell at all. "Who are you?" I call.

She keeps her hands up in that defensive stance and says, in English this time, "Tell me who you are first." Well, at least she can understand me, I suppose.

I'm thinking that most everyone in Panem knows who I am since I won the Games, that this girl is either really dumb or she's trying to incriminate me somehow because I'm in the woods. "I'm the one who's armed, not you," I say.

"I have my defenses too," the girl replies.

I'm about to let my arrow fly when ice shoots through the air and knocks my bow right out of my hand. My arrow flies toward the girl, and a wall of ice appears in front of her, blocking the shot. I edge to reach for my bow again, but it's frozen solid in a block of ice. She can make ice with her bare hands?! "A Capitol mutt!" I exclaim.

The girl edges toward me, but she's not making ice anymore. "What's the Capitol? And what on earth is a mutt?!" she asks. "Where am I?" She sounds completely confused, but I'm not taking any chances. I turn and run, figuring surely I can outrun her since she's wearing that dress. Besides, I can see that she is limping, and has a brace of some kind on her leg. Probably she can't run anyway, even if she wasn't wearing that ridiculous getup.

"Please, if you'll answer my questions, I'll give your bow and arrows back," she offers. I pause and glance back at her. She's holding out the bow and arrows with a nervous smile on her face. She can thaw what she makes, too? Who…or _what_ …is she? I figure general information is harmless; if she's some mutation from the Capitol, it's information she already knows; and if she's just some confused girl, then I guess I've helped her a bit. Probably the second, I think, considering she didn't even speak in English at first. "You're in Panem in District 12. If you aren't from the Capitol, get out of the woods immediately," I blurt out. I grab my weapons from her outstretched hands and take off.

I can hear the ice girl following me, and I whip around and aim an arrow at her again. " _Don't_ follow me." I'm suddenly stuck in place and my bow is on the ground again a second later.

The girl walks toward me, keeping her hands clasped together in front of her. Now that I see her up close, I think she's close to my age, maybe a bit older, but she seems younger somehow, despite her strange abilities. "My name is Elsa," she says quietly. "I am trying to find my sister. I know nothing about this Panem you mentioned to me."

"Katniss Everdeen. Now Elsa, ice girl, Capitol mutt, whatever you are, let me go!" It crosses my mind that if this girl isn't some weird genetic thing from the Capitol and she ended up in the Hunger Games, she'd probably win easily, even if she does have a bad leg. She's disarmed me twice with her bare hands without getting in an arm's length from me.

Elsa frowns at me and stands up straight, as if she's trying to look more intimidating. It fails, at least on me. "I do not know what a Capitol mutt is, but it sounds insulting. I am _not_ whatever that is," she says firmly. She pauses for a moment; then adds, "I won't bother you anymore if you'll just tell me how to get to…civilization, unless this place is all forest, in which case I want to know where more people live so I can find my sister. I know she is here somewhere."

My mind is screaming at me that she's trying to trick me somehow, but she looks sincere. I can't just leave her lost in the woods, but I don't want her following me home, either, especially not in those clothes. Too many questions I don't want to attempt to answer. "You can follow me back to District 12, but I'm dumping you at the fence. Fair?"

"Thank you." Elsa smiles and willingly hands my bow and arrows back as she thaws her ice.

"And I still don't understand why or how you're here, but assuming you don't mean harm, be careful." I keep up a fast clip all the way back to the fence, but she keeps up, sliding herself along on ice every so often when she falls behind, although she stays a wary few feet behind me. I don't blame her, and quite honestly, I don't want to be near her, either.

The fence is electrified when I reach it. Of course it had to be this one time. Have the Peacekeepers discovered me? Want to keep me trapped here until they can capture me? Suddenly I know I must get home without any more delays. Something is strange here, and I don't know if it has anything to do with Elsa or not, but I'm not taking any chances. I kept my word and brought her to the fence. She's on her own now.

* * *

 _ **Elsa**_

"Katniss, wait!" I call as I watch her scale high up into a tree. That move reminds me of Anna. Anna is like a squirrel when she climbs trees. I can climb trees too, but not as well. There's a strange hum coming from the fence and I think it has some sort of electrical current running through it, but I'm not sure. By the time I've decided to launch myself in the air with an air current and land on the other side, Katniss has already landed on the ground and I can see her limping away. She must have dropped twenty-five feet out of that tree and hurt her foot. Since she is the only person I somewhat know, not that I have talked to her much at all; I decide to follow her. Maybe I can convince her to help me find Anna. Without Anna, I can't get home.

She has that crystal that dumped me here. And somehow I know this place is not safe. I knew it, I just knew it.

The only thing is that I can't even attempt to blend in here and ask questions, hoping someone has seen Anna. I stick out horribly. On second thought, I think I might rather stay in the woods. Everything seems gray and dreary. I do have some less…noticeable clothes in the small knapsack on my back. Thank goodness I didn't lose that on the odd…trip here. They probably still aren't the right clothes for this place, but at least I won't be sticking out quite so much in my ice-dress anyways. I go back over the fence and change quickly behind a tree. When I'm back on the other side of the fence, Katniss is almost out of sight. I don't want anyone to see my magic unless it's absolutely necessary, so I suppose I am stuck walking after her.

I just wish I could find Anna.

 **A/N: And that's it for now. I may write in Anna's POV and others some too, but it'll be mostly Elsa and Katniss.**

 **Next chapter coming soon!**


End file.
